The Longest Yard 2: The Rematch
by KatrinaSebastian
Summary: Four years after the football game between the guards and the cons, the warden of Allenville declares a rematch. Kaylie Hazel, his niece, meets Joey Battle Bill Goldberg and the Mean Machine. She helps the team. Is she in love with Battle? Please R&R!
1. Flashback: Kaylie meets Battle

In Allenville, Texas, the weather is unbearable. The humidity itself makes the temperature go through the roof. The temperature alone is about 85 to 90 degrees Fahrenheit. The humidity makes it feel like it's around 100 degrees. The Allenville prison was nothing of what its reputation should be. The motto of the prison when it was originally built was "Respect. Responsibility. Recovery", but that motto died when Warden Hazen took control of the prison, and had his guards sadistically punish the prisoners more than they needed to be.

Kaylie Hazel was the warden's favorite niece. In fact, she was the only niece that he treated her like a daughter since his daughter was killed in a tragic car accident. She was beautiful, about the age of 20, so she was innocent as a child being born into the world. She had long auburn-red hair; light brown eyes; a golden tan; was about five-foot-five, and would make any guy do back flips to have her as their girlfriend. But she hated her uncle for what he does in the prison.

_Flashback …_

Four years ago, she caught her eyes on one particular inmate, even though there were a lot of cute inmates. He was the only one who only looked at her face, and not her chest or her ass. It was during a special football game about four years ago when her uncle issued a challenge to Paul "Wrecking" Crewe. She was one of the cheerleaders who had to root for the guards. She had to wear a stupid white and blue outfit that made her attract the guards to look at her ass and chest. She remembered when the cons came out to the field, she saw the one inmate with an "X" written on his jersey. She saw the name on the back of his jersey … Battle. She loved the way he looked at her. He didn't look at any other part of her but her face. They almost touched each other, but the state's top sharpshooters ordered them to move back or they would be shot in the head. He reluctantly backed away from her, his smile leaving as he was being pulled away from his angel. He looked at her one more time, and she blew him a kiss.

The entire game, to her, was a blast. She was rooting for Battle and his team to win the game, and have a chance to get back at the guards. She wanted to talk to him, but the guards wouldn't allow it since he couldn't mingle with any civilian. But she was a lot smarter than her uncle thought. She applied for a job at the prison before the game day, and she got accepted. Now she could be with Battle and not get in trouble. During the game, she switched out of her blue and white cheerleading outfit and put on a cheerleader outfit for the Mean Machine team, which their colors were black and red. She was ecstatic when they won the game, even though her uncle was furious.

Kaylie stood at the entrance of the football field, watching Battle and Deac Moss dump orange Gatorade over the warden's head. She couldn't help but laugh at the fact that her uncle was beat by a bunch of cons. She just loved the way Battle looked, especially after a long day of playing a rough game of football.

"Ah, man. It's about time we got even with that asshole" Battle laughed as he and Deac were walking to the entrance where she was standing.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Ain't you worried about going in the hot box for a week?" Deac asked as he held his helmet underneath his arm.

"Who gives a shit?! I could be in there for three weeks and I wouldn't give a rat's ass"

"Hey, who was that girl that you had your eyes on?"

"One of the cheerleaders from the game? Yeah, I really wanted to talk to her"

"I think your wish just came true. Ha ha! Catch ya on the bus" Deac laughed as he pointed to Kaylie, who was standing in front of the empty locker room for the guards. When Battle turned to look at her, all he could see was her bright white smile. He didn't care about her chest, her ass or the outfit she was wearing, even though he knew she was wearing a cheerleader's outfit for the Mean Machine.

"_Holy shit! She looks so beautiful! I wish she could see me the way I am" _Battle thought to himself as he grew a smile on his face, seeing this angel standing before him.

Kaylie saw the look on Battle's face when he turned around to look at her. She felt like she belonged with him. She didn't know why she was feeling like this, but he looked like he only cared about her and no one else. She noticed Deac run past, giving her a wave and a smile as he ran to meet up with the rest of the team on the bus.

"Hi" Kaylie said as Battle came up to her, threw down his helmet on the ground, and stood in front of her. He was larger than she thought he would be. He stood about six-foot-four, had a nice bald head, sweaty skin, a hot mustache, and a nice tattoo on his left shoulder. She was attracted to him at the first sight of him.

"Hey. I don't think we got the chance to talk" he replied as he leaned closer to Kaylie. He was so close to her, she felt like if she breathed in front of him, she would kiss him and fall into many pieces. His eyes were a beautiful shade of light blue.

"I know. I'm Kaylie. Kaylie Hazel"

"Joey Battle. Wait a minute. Kaylie Hazel? The Florida State Track & Field state champion of seven years?" he introduced himself as he smiled at her.

"Yeah, that would be me. But I'm just know for being the warden's niece"

"Oh, shit. Warden Hazen is your uncle?"

"Yeah. But I'm nothing like him. I don't torture people like that. I don't have the heart"

"I know. I could tell in your eyes. You look like your gonna pass out" Battle replied as he had a mask of concern on his face for her as he placed the back of his hand on her forehead, feeling her temperature. She was burning up a fever! Her cheeks were a shade of red, and she was about to pass out from the heat.

"I'll be fine. I'm just …" she responded to him, but quickly felt a rush of heat and exhaustion wash over her. Her vision became blurry as she felt her body lean to the side, and almost collapsed on the floor. Battle saw the look on her face, and without realizing what he was doing, his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her up so she wouldn't lose her balance. Her head was against his shoulder pads, but he knew the heat was too much for her, especially someone her size.

"It's okay. I got you"

"I know. I just feel so … warm" she breathed, but harshly as Battle calmed her down by caressing her cheek lightly with his knuckles. Her skin was so soft, the scent of her made him go insane …vanilla and lavender. She was shaking like a leaf as he held her in his arms, hoping no one would see him with her since he was a con and she was a civilian,

"Come on. I'll take you into the locker room. I have to shower anyway. I'll cool you down if you need to"

"Thanks. I think you're the only one who doesn't look at me for my ass or my boobs"

"Ah, I don't like guys who are that way. I'm really into a girl like you" Battle replied as he scooped up Kaylie in a wedding-like hold and carried her into the locker room. She felt so alive as he carried her into the locker room, knowing that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"_Oh my God. So this is what it feels like to have someone you care about. Damn! Maybe I can make this work out. That asshole Hazen won't know anything about her and me. God! She's so beautiful"_ Battle thought to himself as he carried her in his arms, her head lying on his shoulder pads, eyes closed and a smile on her face. Maybe he can have a relationship with her.


	2. Flashback: A Shower Bliss

Battle entered the now empty locker room with Kaylie in his arms. Most of the team was out in the bus, except a few players were just freshening up after a long day from the game. He smiled when he saw Earl Megget, or they would call him Megg since he was the fastest runner on the team and the running back. He injured himself when he was trying to get a touchdown towards the end of the game.

"Kaylie? Wake up"

"Hmm? Battle? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. We're in the locker room. Why don't you head in the showers, and I'll be right in after…" Battle was about to say when he saw the look in her eyes, letting him know that it was a bad idea to say that.

"Huh?"

"Um … after you get done" he slipped in as he let her out of his arms and watched her walk into the showers. He loved the way she turned around, her hair spinning around and framing her face with beautiful angles. Her eyes glittered in the dimmed room, shining like a beacon from a lighthouse calling to the lost boats. He felt like he lost everything until he caught his eyes on her.

"Yo, Battle! What happenin' dawg?" Megget hollered at him as he came limping over to Battle, and giving him a brotherhood hug (hands slap, pull, hug).

"Ah, nothing. How's your knee?"

"A little sore, but I be a'ight. Hey, you got yourself a girl I see"

"Well, not exactly. I know who she is"

"Ain't she the warden's niece or something like that?" Megget asked as Battle looked into the shower room, seeing the lights out so maybe she wasn't in there, but in the bathroom.

"Yeah, she is. But she ain't nothing like her uncle"

"I know, but she might be helping them"

"I know when someone is lying, and believe me, she's NOTHING like him" Battle replied with a bit of rage in his voice as he started to take off his game uniform and pads.

"A'ight, man. Sorry, I didn't know. Hey, is she workin' at the prison?"

"Yeah"

"A'ight. That's cool. Catch ya on the bus" Megget replied as he was being helped by Torres and Skitchy out of the locker room and down the hall into the bus.

Battle took off his shoulder pads, letting his shoulders, back and chest feel the cool air touch his sweating body. He took several deep breaths, feeling the pain that he felt while playing against the guards. His ribs were hurting, the power of 260 plus guys being charged at you was a real killer. He buried his head in his hands as he could imagine him having a life with Kaylie, even though he just met the girl.

He didn't hear the showers running when Battle walked over to the showers. He knew something was up, since he saw Kaylie's shirt on the bench outside the shower.

"Kaylie?" Battle called out as the lights were out. The lights weren't out when he came into the locker room.

"Kaylie?" he called out again as he found the light switch and turned it on. Kaylie appeared before his eyes, her body undressed with a towel wrapped around her. Her hair flowed down her back like chocolate in a river. Her face glowed lightly in the room.

"Oh my God! Battle!" she screamed as she clutched the towel around her.

"Uh, Kaylie! I'm so sorry! I thought you were in the .." Battle stuttered as he threw his hand over his eyes, knowing that he shouldn't have walked in on her. But she looked so beautiful in that towel.

"I was, but I overheard you and Megget talking"

"I didn't want to be an asshole, but …" Battle was about to say when Kaylie walked up to him, and pressed her light body into his hard-muscled chest. The towel rubbed up against him as she laid her head on top of his chest, hearing his heart beating rapidly. She smiled in content as she circled one arm around his waist.

"Um …Kaylie?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You look …" he wanted to say something to her, but she silenced him with her fingers pressed against his lips.

"Ssh. Don't talk, but you can watch me if you want" she replied seductively as she turned around and walked to the shower, her towel ready to fall down. He watched her carefully as she slowly closed the curtain behind her, and he smiled when he saw her towel drop to the outside.

Battle walked over to the shower curtain, and with a boldness that he didn't know possessed him, he opened the curtain, seeing the wet form of Kaylie under the water. Her body was so smooth as the beads of water splashed down her skin, making him almost lose it in his pants. Her hair was now a dark brown when the water touched her hair. He could smell the vanilla and lavender scents running off her. She looked at him with only surprise in her eyes. No anger; no guilt, no rage; only happiness. He could tell that she never had been happy in a long time.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't …" Kaylie was about to say, but Battle climbed in and silenced her with a kiss. Her body felt like it was about to melt in the shower as he pressed his lips to hers lightly at first, then started into a deep passionate kiss. Her chest felt like it was about to explode as she felt her hands reach down to his pants, and slowly slipping them off him. He buried his hands in her wet hair as his tongue slipped into her mouth, almost losing control as she slid her hands up and down his wet chest.

She then realized that her back was pressed against the wall of the shower as Battle pulled his mouth away from her lips, and traveled down to her neck where her pulse raced. He slowly kissed her there, nailing her soft spot by accident as she wrapped her arms around his mid-section, her fingers gliding up his back, feeling his muscles bunch up beneath her fingertips. She flipped her hair out of the way, and leaned against his shoulder as he continued to assault her neck with his kisses. Her throat suddenly rushes out a moan from her lips, and without knowing what happened next, she felt his iron-hard arms around her. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as she leaned her head back, feeling her body starting to convulse as his lips traveled to the hollow of her throat.

"Joey …" Kaylie breathed as her voice sounded like she was about to scream. Battle heard her say his real name, and he felt whole inside. No one ever called him Joey since he was a kid. He slowed down his pace, feeling her body shaking as he went on loving her without being ashamed about it. The water poured down on them as he pulled away from her neck, and looked into her eyes. They were shining like diamonds he had never seen before.

"Kaylie …I wanted to know if …if you and me could …have a …a …" Battle tried to tell her, his voice was low and husky as he tried to think of a word that would make him feel whole again.

"Relationship?"

"Yeah…if you'll have me?" he asked her as she brushed hand over his cheek, feeling him shudder from her touch.

"I love to be with you. You make me feel real special. You don't like me for my looks … you like me for who I am"

"Exactly… so, you almost ready to go?" Battle asked her as he playfully kissed her lips, making her giggle in between his kisses. His mustache scorched her skin, making her giggle uncontrollably.

"Five more minutes? Please?" Kaylie begged as she gave Battle her puppy-dog eyes. He had to smile on that! It made him have a turn on.

"Okay. Five more minutes, then we gotta head in for the bus"

"Fine" Kaylie gave in as he kissed her lips again, making her body feel like jello.


	3. I Think We're In Trouble

Twenty minutes later, both Battle and Kaylie were almost fully clothed, though they were both wet

Twenty minutes later, both Battle and Kaylie were almost fully clothed, though they were both wet. Battle finished putting on his wife beater tank top, and looked over his shoulder. He saw Kaylie with only a bra and a pair of black boy short panties. It turned him on. He wanted to make love to her all night in the shower. But he knew that someone would notice that he and Kaylie were missing for almost a half hour. And that wouldn't look good on his record.

"Wow, I gotta see you more half naked" he replied as Kaylie walked up to him, giggled and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I know, but this isn't a free nudity country"

"Goddamn it! Oh, well. At least I still got you" Battle complained as he pulled Kaylie closer to him, and gave her a deep passionate kiss. Her lips were still swollen from their previous passion in the shower. She pulled away from the kiss, and felt his lips playfully attack her neck. She giggled as she tried to pull away from him.

"Battle, stop. You're gonna make me piss myself"

"All the more reason why I should have you in the shower" his husky voice whispered out as he bit the lobe of her ear, and she lost all sanity. She reached back up, and began to kiss his lips with strong force and passion. They both lost themselves in each other's arms when they heard a voice come into the locker room.

"Battle, you in here?" a voice called out, but neither of them listened.

"Where the hell is the 'Hammer'?" Coach asked as he and Paul Crewe walked into the locker room, looking for their teammate.

"I don't know, maybe he's jacking himself off" Crewe joked as he and Coach turned around the corner to the showers. But they were in for an eyeful. They both saw their teammate making out with one of the cheerleaders from the game earlier today.

"Uh, Battle?" Crewe asked as he watched Battle and the girl break from their kiss, and turn to look at Crewe and Coach.

"Oh, shit" Kaylie swore.

"Oh, shit is right, baby" Battle agreed as he looked at Crewe, who was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Alright, kids. Someone wanna tell me what the fuck is going on?" Nate asked as he turned to Battle, then at Kaylie.

"Um…Coach, Crewe, this is my girlfriend Kaylie"

"Kaylie…?"

"Kaylie Hazel"

Crewe's eyes went wide when he heard the name.

"The Florida State University Track and Field State Champion of eight years?"

"Yep, that's me" Kaylie giggled as she looked at Battle, and kissed his cheek. He kissed the surface of her lips, and felt another round of passion coming.

"Alright, kids. Before the warden finds you two, let's head for the bus" Nate replied as he walked out first, while Crewe starting making faces to the couple. It took all of Kaylie's energy to not laugh out loud.

Nate knew what Crewe was doing, so he pulled him out the room by the collar.

Battle and Kaylie just stood there, wondering what the hell transpired.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Who were those two guys?" Kaylie asked as she looked at him with a questionable expression on her face.

"I don't care about them. I care about you" Battle roughly whispered as he pulled in for a quick kiss.

"Come on. We better get going before my uncle finds out about this"

"Good point" Battle replied as he held Kaylie by the waist, and walked out with her to the bus.


End file.
